


Oatcake’s Big Day Out

by Asterisknova



Category: Join the Party (Podcast)
Genre: Blink Dog goodness, Gen, Oatcake's POV, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterisknova/pseuds/Asterisknova
Summary: Can't keep a Blink Dog down.





	Oatcake’s Big Day Out

  
  


“Okay Oatcake, stay here and guard the place for us, alright?”

Inara places a few oatcakes next to the adorably smooshed face of her companion and gives the same canine a pat on the head. Moments later the silver haired teen is out the door, running off to join her party in their latest adventure. The door closes behind Inara with a soft click, leaving Oatcake in the middle of the bedroom floor, soft morning light streaming in from the two windows.

For a short time, things are calm. Oatcake nibbles on the treats, plops down on the floor, and considers having a relaxing day full of naps, snacks, and more naps. Then again, it is almost comical that the young moon elf thought that a mere door would keep a Blink Dog contained.

  
  


Oatcake spares one small glance at the rest of her oatcake hoard before blinking to the opposite side of the door. At the moment there is no one in the halls of Kiko Castle, and things are quiet.

Oatcake walks (and occasionally blinks) down the hallways of the castle, stopping to sniff at doors with interesting scents, barking at Bumbelates flying past the windows, digging holes into the large potted plants decorating the halls, and playing tug-of-war with a large intricate tapestry hanging on a wall. Oatcake had just won their epic tug-of-war match (with the tapestry falling to the ground in defeat) when she smelled a plethora of delicious scents wafting in the air.

In her meandering, Oatcake’s tiny legs had brought her closer to the grand hall of the castle, and behind it, the castle’s _kitchen_. There were scents of mashed potatoes and gravy, beef stew, glorious turkey legs, and was that freshly baked Manchet bread? Memories of her pile of oatcakes flew from the tiny pup’s mind. Clearly, she was starving, and who could deny her a little bit of food?

Blinking through the empty, but grand hall, Oatcake takes a moment to wish she had the time to see whether or not she could blink all the way up to the high rafters of the hall. With plans to make that her next adventure, Oatcake blinks to just inside the entry of the kitchen, where she was dismayed to see at least half a dozen people milling about, cooking over open flames, or pulling trays of food from ovens … The timing of this would have to be _flawless_.

Ignoring the shouting and movement in the kitchen, Oatcake casts her eyes around for a suitable meal, and once found, she keeps her eyes on the target, waiting nearly a full 10 minutes before her moment to strike appears. Finally, the two chefs preparing the main dish both turn their backs to grab something from a shelf. Oatcake blinks once to land on the counter, grabs her prize between her jaws, and blinks back down to floor level, before finally blinking out into the hall to escape with her meal.

At the very moment the tiny Blink Dog leaves the kitchen, she catches sight of a half-Orc woman walking into the kitchen from the back entrance. As Oatcake scampers away there is a moment of pure silence, before- “HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SUCKLING PIG?!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> According to one of my sources Blink Dogs can only blink to something within their eyesight. I chose to completely ignore this to make my life easier. 
> 
> Thanks to the folks from the JTP discord! I never would have been actually motivated enough to write this without them.


End file.
